opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
THE MAIN REASON I WOULD NEVER VOTE FOR OBAMA!
by Jaxhawk Being a Navy veteran, and a life long Republican who strayed from the fold only once. I voted fro JFK! I am afraid more than I dislike the Democrat candidate for President. He is a charming, well spoke, affable man who presents a fine image. I cannot hate him because he is the most liberal in the Senate according to his voting record. I cannot hate him for his long time association with America hating racist, Rev. Wright. I cannot hate him for his past association with Weatherman Ayers, who wished he had blown up more of America, but still holds a professorship at a Chicago University. I cannot hate him because he calls the Catholic "priest" Pfleger a friend, even though this man should have been "de-frocked" long ago for his anti-Catholic pronouncements! No, I cannot hate him, because he was born in the image and likeness of the God who created him and all the rest of us. I am a Catholic, and I must love my fellow man if I wish to gain the prize of everlasting happiness in the presence of God! But I do border on hating him for his position on partial birth abortions. He voted against 'The Induced Birth Infant Liability Act ' while serving in the Illinois legislature in 2002. The Bill was to extend the same medical care to babies who happen to survive an abortion attempt as is enjoyed by all babies born alive. Not satisfied to allow a baby who has miraculously survived an abortion, to live. He used the argument that allowing rights to this live aborted baby would violate the Constitution! In fact, when a similar measure-- the Born Alive Infant Protection Act-- was brought before the U.S. Senate, not one Senator voted against it. Even NARAL Pro-Choice America didn't oppose the bill. Call me old fashioned and narrow minded , but It's difficult for me to not hate someone who's eager to extend an array of constitutional rights to terrorists(Guantanamo Bay), but who refuses to provide the most fundamental rights to the most vulnerable living, breathing new born infant. Perhaps it's my failure to comprehend Obama's exquisite intellectual subtlety. Obama challenged the constitutionality of the bill,contending that conferring equal protection, i.e.,personhood, upon a "pre-viable fetus" would render the bill an unlawful anti-abortion statute. There is nothing "pre-viable about a baby from conception to birth, even if it was tried to be killed by America's Genocide, abortion! At what point after birth does Obama call a baby a person and not a fetus? One day? Six months? I have a hard time generating feelings of love or even respect for someone who voted against helping newborns struggling to live. I suspect most people don't know about Obama's position on babies who survive abortion attempts and it's unlikely that they'll ever find out. The media seem more interested in reporting on the cultural implications, or the racial animus of those who question Obama's policies, and those of his wife. If more people knew about Obama's disregard for babies who have the will to survive an abortion, there would be more scrutiny and less "honeyed words"! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 30, 2008 Category: June 2008 Category: obama Opinions Category: partial birth abortion Opinions Category: reasons Opinions Category: opinions Opinions Category: love Opinions Category: hate. religion Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.